mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Xian
Appearance A seven foot tall, bearded burly man. History Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu followed Lu Bu ever since Bing Province. When he killed Ding Yuan and his reputation dropped to the lowest, they followed him. When he killed Dong Zhou and were forced to flee Chang’an by Guo Si, they still followed him. When he defected to Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao, living by relying on their charity, they still followed him. Even when he was driven out of Yan Province by Cao Cao, they still followed him. When Xiapi was surrounded, they still didn’t surrender. When Hou Cheng recovered the warhorses of the Bing Province Wolf Cavalry, Lu Bu almost executed him all because Hou Cheng drank his wine. Hou Cheng’s reason for drinking was because the Cao army outside was approaching, causing them anxiety. They drunk to strengthen up their morale so that they could fight to the death with Lu Bu. Story Song Xian first stole the Sky Piercer then, along with Wei Xu, captured and tied up Lu Bu. Liu Mang pretended to be a company commander in the Cao Army. Liu Mang convinced the two to open the east gate welcoming the Cao Army. When they left, he untied Lu Bu, and they escaped. They succeeded in opening the east gate, but returned to find out that Liu Mang freed Lu Bu. Wei Xu and Song Xian rushed toward Lu Bu’s mansion to capture his family. When they arrived, Lu Bu’s mansion have already been deserted. When they arrived at Cao Cao's camp, Liu Mang deceived Cao Cao into thinking they were only pretending to betray Lu Bu. They were then attacked by the Cao Army. Xiapi was filled with Cao troops. Song Xian and Wei Xu was currently stuck between Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin on one side and Lu Bu and the Formation Breaker on the other side. Thus, his death was pretty much guaranteed. Therefore, he went crazy. In this extreme hatred, his luck seemed to have increased and actually found Liu Mang in this chaos. Under such intense hatred, Song Xian actually managed to break through his limit, his abilities increased from that of a second-class general to that of a first-class general. Liu Mang was only wearing an ordinary soldier’s armor. But, Lu Lingqi intervened, wearing the Golden Aries Armor, saving Liu Mang’s life. After giving Lu Bu their reasons for their betrayal, Lu Bu apologized and told him the Bing Province Army would always be there home. After holding his fist to Lu Bu, Song Xian rode away. Wei Xu and Song Xian arrived during Lu Bu's escape, and told Gao Shun to leave, and tell Lu Bu although the Bing Province army was their home, but they were too ashamed to return. They chose to die in his place, Wei Xu and Song Xian’s troops surrounded the gate. With less than three thousand soldiers combined, these two men managed to stop Cao Cao’s hundred thousand strong army from exiting Xiapi for a whole ten hours. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lu Bu Army Category:Deceased Characters Category:Generals Category:Second-Class Generals